Day Break
by fireNice05
Summary: Renessme is now 7 years old and an adult. At her birthday party, Jacob tells Nessie he is in love with her but then the Cullens find a vampire hybrid in the woods alone. They take him in and Nessie begins to fall for him. Read and review. First fanfic.


**A/N: This is my first fanfic...please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter One

Happy Birthday Renessme!

**RPOV**

I awoke with light shining through my window. It was my seventh birthday, I was officially a full grown adult. Albeit, a half-human half-vampire adult but still an adult no less. According to Nahuel, I was never going to grow again. I may have only been seven but my body was that of a 17 year old and my mind was that of a 30 year old, not to mention before I even reached this point, I already felt like I lived 100 years.

After my family's "visit" from the Volturi, our lives have been relatively simple. We had recently moved to Canada and I missed my Grandpa Charlie but he was coming up for my birthday. Jacob had come with us because he couldn't stand to be away from me. He had explained the whole imprinting thing to me, I thought it was weird for sure but I understood. He was still my best friend. I wasn't positive how Jacob felt about me but I loved him like a brother and I didn't expect to love him any more or any less.

Mom and Dad felt a little differently about the whole imprinting thing but I understood where they were coming from too. I mean I didn't want my choices taken away from me either. Jake encouraged me to date, not that Daddy would have me doing any of that! He could be so overprotective. At least Mom was on my side but we weren't having much luck convincing Dad. So here I was, 7 going on 17 and never have dated or even kissed a boy. I hadn't even been to school. I learned everything from my family. At least Dad agreed to that, he promised me that we would all be enrolling in school in the fall. Great, how was I ever going to get a date with my family hovering around all the time?

Today was my birthday though and everyone had to be nice to me. Not that anyone was ever mean to me, if anyone ever was, Auntie Rose would all but rip their heads off. I guess I should get up and get dressed before Auntie Alice comes in here and forces me. I loved dressing up and shopping but even I couldn't compare to my Aunt's extreme dedication to all things girly.

As I got up and showered, I thought about the past seven years. I had a great life. It was perfect. There was never a day that went by that I felt as if I was missing something. That is until Jake started telling me about school. He had returned to school the year I turned two. He would come to my house everyday after school and tell me about his day. I never had any ill feelings toward Jacob before but I was jealous that he got to go to school. I wanted to go to school too. Mom and Dad said that it would be too hard to explain why I grew so much and why my parents looked like they should be in high school. They said I would have to wait until I stopped growing. I never argued with my parents or threw a tantrum but this was different. Everyday I asked and everyday they told me the same thing. You can go to school when you stop growing. I wasn't angry with them, I was just frustrated. If they wanted me to have normal childhood, was school not a part of that? I sighed and turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my closet.

Too late, Auntie Alice was there already, waiting for me. She looked impatient and annoyed. "So what do you want to wear to your party Nessie?" Auntie Alice asked me. "I am not sure, what do you think Auntie?" I said knowing she would just pick something out for me anyways. She giggled like a little school girl. "Well, I was thinking something coming of age, I mean you are an adult now." She flashed me her thousand watt smile and I suddenly felt very self conscious. "Now Nessie, don't you dare start feeling bad about yourself, you are the most beautiful girl in the world, your one of a kind." Actually I was more like four of kind but my family insisted that I was unique. Daddy had once told me I was created out of love unlike Naheul and his sisters. He insisted that was what made me special.

Auntie Alice pulled out a deep red knee length halter dress that had a ruffled split on one side that went to the middle of my thigh out of a black garment bag. My jaw dropped. "Auntie?" Auntie Alice's face fell, seeing the shock on my face. "What you don't like it?" I laughed humorlessly, "No I love it but Daddy is gonna kill you." Auntie Alice face went blank for a minute and then she looked at me and said, "Put on the dress and the shoes in that box." Pointing at a pink and white striped box next to the garment bag. Then she left and I could hear from upstairs the tongue lashing she was giving Daddy. I giggled to myself. The shoes were black patent leather peep toe pumps. Good thing Daddy's heart didn't beat cause I was pretty sure he would have a heart attack if he did when he saw me in this.

Mom and Auntie Alice came into my room then and Auntie Alice informed me that it was up to Mom to decide whether my dress was appropriate for me or not. I don't know how Auntie Alice pulled that one off but I was thankful because I knew Daddy would never let me get away with wearing this. Mom walked into my closet and sucked in a breathe which was hilarious because Mama didn't need to breathe. "So what do you think?" Then she started to cry tearless sobs. "Mama, what's wrong?" She took another deep breath and said, "Nothing my sweet baby, you just look so beautiful and now your an adult...." She started to sob again and didn't finish before I skipped to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh Mama." Then I heard Daddy walking up the stairs. Oh boy here we go.

Mama heard too and called out to Daddy, "Edward, come and see your beautiful grown up daughter." I took deep breath and waited for his reaction. Daddy just stood there with a blank look on his face. He turned to Mama and said, "You feel this is appropriate?" He didn't seem angry but he definitely wasn't happy. Mama looked him in the eye and simply said, "She's an adult now Edward." Daddy rolled his eyes dramatically and let out a long sigh. I tried to stifle my giggles but not very successfully. Daddy gave me "the look," so I stopped laughing right away. "Sorry Daddy but Jake is right." I didn't say anything else cause he knew what I meant. Daddy will give Mama whatever she wanted. Then he smiled Mama's favorite crooked smile and wished me a happy birthday. "See you at your party sweetie."


End file.
